Reflections of the Dark Haired One
by MohawkWoman
Summary: Two years after the fight on the cliff, Cora Munro thinks back on all that has happened since the day she and her sister set out on their fateful trip to Fort William Henry, and of how her life since then was shaped by those events. An alternative ending one-shot based on the book "The Last of the Mohicans", by James Fenimore Cooper. Rated M for content


On an otherwise dark summer night, a full moon cast a faint blue hue over the wilderness landscape. Nestled in a clearing next to a babbling creek sat a lone log cabin, its inhabitants sleeping peacefully within, a wispy plume of smoke rising from the center double chimney the only movement to be seen. Inside, the simple yet comfortable dwelling consisted of one large main room in the front, and a bedroom and small storage room to the rear. With casement windows, a wedding gift from her father, providing fresh air, and the double fireplace providing heat to both the main living area and the bedroom, the cabin was always cool and airy in summer, and warm and cozy in winter.

In the bedroom, Cora Munro lay curled on her side, blissfully unaware of the crickets that chirped outside of the window beside her bed. As the moon slowly traveled across the night sky, a faint breeze caused a slight separation in the simple blue calico curtains, permitting a stray moonbeam to enter the room. Dancing across Cora's face, the moonbeam awoke her from her slumber. Lazily, she rolled over with a sigh and snuggled up against the warm body of her peacefully sleeping husband.

Unable to return to sleep, she instead contemplated the moonbeam, and estimated by its position that it was about an hour or so past midnight. Funny she would know that. It was only two years ago that she would have required a clock or a watch in order to tell the time. But now she had but to look at the sky in order to know what time of day or night it was. Not that it mattered much. Life was much simpler now, living on a farm in the wilderness instead of a fancy house in Boston or London. So much had changed since then.

For indeed, the coming dawn would mark two years to the date that she, her sister Alice, and Major Duncan Heyward had embarked on their journey to Fort William Henry to visit her and Alice's father, Colonel Edmund Munro. How could any of them have known what events would be set in motion that day, or how those events would so drastically change their lives forever? Betrayal, war, days of running and hiding in the wilderness. So many were left dead, including the cause of it all. Magua.

Shivering at the very thought of the Huron war leader, Cora turned and looked at the sleeping man who laid beside her. How she loved him. This strong and brave man, who risked his own life time and again to save her. He was her whole world. A man who at one time in her life, she would never have imagined loving. But now, as she looked at him, she could never imagine herself loving anyone else.

Her man. Uncas. Her Mohican warrior.

He had come close to losing his life that day on the cliff when he tried to rescue her. Were it not for Hawkeye and Chingachgook, he would have died. They both would have. But now here they lay, side by side in their bed, in the cabin they built together in this pretty meadow. Still looking at Uncas, Cora smiled lovingly as she gently ran her fingertips over his raven black hair. How peaceful he looked when he slept. So handsome, so sweet. He was a kind, gentle and loving husband, who adored her as much as she did him. Yet in the face of danger, he was fearless. A lethal force to be reckoned with.

Softly, she placed a light kiss on the top of his nose, and suppressed a giggle when, still sleeping, he wriggled it at her touch. Then, hearing a sound coming from behind her, she rolled over to her other side and sat up. Reaching into the cradle, she quickly gathered into her arms the infant boy who had just awoken and was beginning to fuss. Propping her pillow up behind her, she untied the wide top of her nightgown and slipped it off of one shoulder.

As her tiny son suckled her breast, she soothingly stroked his head, lightly running her fingertips through the little one's downy fine hair. Even at this tender age, he was a miniature version of his father, with a full head of black hair, dark onyx eyes and warm brown skin. He even had his father's smile, and he would no doubt be tall like him, given his size and his long legs. Holding her son's hand in her own, she leaned her head forward and kissed the tiny fingers that were wrapped around one of her own. Tiny though they were, his fingers were long, another gift from his father. Uncas claimed he saw much of her in their son as well, and perhaps that was so. Time would tell. It was her fondest hope that their son would grow to be a man possessing the best of both of them.

Feeling a stirring in the bed beside her, Cora turned just as Uncas sighed deeply and opened his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. For truly she had never seen any that were lovelier than his. His eyes had captivated her from the moment they first met, and he had captured her heart over the days that passed after that.

Propping himself up in the bed, Uncas molded himself next to Cora, resting his face against hers while placing his arm over her waist. Leaning forward, he kissed his son's head, softly murmuring 'I love you, my little one' as he nuzzled his nose in the baby's hair. Gently, he then began to rub the infant's back.

Cora was glad their firstborn was a son. Knowing how important it was to Uncas to have sons to carry on the Mohican blood, she had been afraid that the baby would be a daughter. Not that either of them would have loved the child less had that been the case. But she knew deep down that Uncas would have been disappointed.

"A little girl next time." Uncas quietly whispered, as though reading her thoughts.

"You want a daughter?" Cora asked, surprised by his words.

"Mm hmm. One who will be just like her momma."

With an unmistakable look of intense love radiating from Uncas' eyes as he looked into hers, and with her baby's little fist clutching a handful of her dark brown hair, Cora never felt more loved than she did at this moment. As the baby's suckling slowed, Uncas gazed lovingly at him and smiled, brushing the backs of his fingers over the little one's cheek, then allowing his fingers to trail lightly over his wife's exposed breast.

"He's hungry."

"So is his father, I think." Cora replied with a knowing smile, her remark causing her husband to shoot her an inquiring look.

"You're sure? Not too soon?"

"No. Not too soon. And yes. I am very sure."

Sharing an expectant look between them, both looked down at the babe, who had now drifted off to sleep. Watching as her nipple slipped out of the babe's mouth, the couple smiled, and Cora slowly rose and carefully laid the sleeping baby back in his cradle. Turning to her face her husband, she met his heated gaze with one of her own. Slowly, seductively, she slipped the nightgown from her other shoulder, and stood naked before him as the garment fell to the floor. Climbing back into the bed, she sat on top of him, running her hands over the firm muscles on his bare chest as each hungrily took in the sight of the other. Leaning forward, she then laid fully on top of him, and slowly ran her moist tongue over his chest, periodically alternating with feathery kisses. With a tortured groan, Uncas rolled her onto her back, his body covering hers as he began his own sensuous assault on her. Writhing in pleasure together, the foreplay continued until they joined their bodies together in love. Later, their passions spent, the lovers laid in each other's arms, each enjoying the closeness of the other.

"You should sleep. Big day come morning."

"I will." Cora replied, snuggling her face against Uncas' chest and placing a soft kiss upon it.

Slowly caressing his chest, Cora knew Uncas was right. It would be a big day, for sunrise would mark the anniversary of when it all began. It was a day that everyone agreed to celebrate each year as a reunion of a group of individuals who, through a chain of horrific events, became irrevocably joined together as family.

First would be the trip to Alice and Duncan's house. It was not far, only twenty minutes away by wagon. Married not long after she and Uncas made their vows to each other, Alice and Duncan were also new parents, and Cora looked forward to seeing her niece, who had been born just a few days after her own son. Small though they were, the two little cousins had already formed a bond between them, and unless she was seriously mistaken, her son showed signs that he would one day be protective of the girl. Again, so like his father.

With Duncan and Alice lived with the women's father, Colonel Edmund Munro, who had retired from the army and was now enjoying his new life as a grandfather twice over. David Gamut would also be there, the psalm singer who, although not a clergyman, was proud and honored to officiate over Cora and Uncas' wedding. And Hawkeye and Chingachgook would be there as well. Another proud grandfather, Cora suspected that Chingachgook would move in with her and Uncas before the first snow fell this winter. Tired of wandering the forest, he had a family to settle down with now. For this reason, she and Uncas, with the help of Duncan, had collected enough logs to build a sizable addition onto the cabin. Enough for two more rooms, one for Chingachgook, and one for the children, however many she and Uncas were blessed with. There was also a large pile of stones for another double fireplace to keep grandpa and the children warm. Hawkeye too, was finally ready to settle down. The seemingly confirmed bachelor had finally had his heart stolen by a pretty young woman he'd met in the settlements, and they were set to marry in the fall. And come the following summer, when the baby reached his first year, another celebration would be held when Chingachgook would bestow his grandson with a name.

Cora smiled and kissed her husband's chest once more. She could tell by his breathing that he had fallen asleep. This was not how she had imagined it would be, living in Boston and London. But she would have her life no other way. Happy and content, she too closed her eyes, her hand resting over her husband's heart as the sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. Outside, the full moon continued its journey over the night sky, inching its way lower down to the horizon as the crickets continued to chirp.

~The End~

* * *

Author's Note: So many wonderful fanfiction stories have been written about our favorite couple, Uncas and Alice. But we tend to forget that in the book the movie LOTM was based on, Uncas was in love with Cora, not Alice. So I wanted to write a little one shot about Cora and Uncas, based on what their lives together might have been like had they survived. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
